


Bike RiiiiIIIIiiiiIIIiiide

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think, idk how to tag still, sorry lol, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: The heat and vibrations of Jongin's bike causes Kyungsoo to react in the worst of ways.





	Bike RiiiiIIIIiiiiIIIiiide

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... so sorry... 
> 
> *this is inspired off of a prompt from twitter user @jonginsplayboy so please BLAME HIM*
> 
> enjoy? :)

**_Kyungsoo, straight A student at SM Private Academy sneaks out of the dorms to meet expelled student Jongin. Every Friday night ends with Kyungsoo bent over Jongin’s bike, Jongin’s dick inside his ass._ **

**_Their sexual escapades start like this, however..._ **

“Do you want to go for a ride?”

Kyungsoo’s mistake was not saying no.

But how could he have?

Here Kim Jongin was, this jaw-dropping paragon of manhood itself, asking  _ him _ —straight A loser Do Kyungsoo— if he wanted to take a ride on his motorbike. 

How could he have refused? This was a golden opportunity.  _ His golden opportunity. _

So, he said, “Yes,” and steeled his nerves as he watched Jongin’s powerful thighs spread over the bike. 

“Get on then.”

Kyungsoo had to balance himself on Jongin’s shoulder to climb on, and when he sat down, he found that his fears of there not being much space for him to sit comfortably were very much valid.

“Yeah, it gets pretty cozy with two on, but if you don’t scoot up a bit and hang on, you might fall off,” Jongin said, sensing his apprehension. He also explained that the heat and vibrations would probably give Kyungsoo a boner, but that he shouldn’t worry about that. “I’ll honestly be surprised if you  _ don’t _ spring a woody.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at that because it seemed like something another straight guy would do in response to that. He hoped the thickness of Jongin’s jeans would mask the feel of his crotch pressed against Jongin’s ass because his boxers and PJs were definitely as thin as they looked.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin wasn’t kidding about those vibrations because as soon he started the bike up, they went straight up Kyungsoo’s spine. The heat was no joke, either;, he wasn’t used to his buns being this toasted. After one minute on the beast, Kyungsoo realized that he, in fact, would not good the longer he sat on that ride, but by then, Jongin had already taken off.

The back road Jongin took them down meant less smoothness and more bumps and Jongin’s crotch paid the price. The nonstop bouncing and rubbing against Jongin’s warm ass gave Kyungsoo the most embarrassing hard-on of his life.

“I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo said, knowing full well that no material covering Jongin’s ass could block Kyungsoo’s dick from digging into it. His whole body was hot at this point and he knew his face must have looked as hot as he felt. 

Jongin had to turn his head back to hear him, but Kyungsoo was certain he saw a smile. “I told you.”

The road was unrelenting and Kyungsoo’s stomach was knotted in guilt. His dick was thoroughly enjoying the ride and Kyungsoo was helpless in controlling it. He had already begun to ooze pre-cum and was leaking at an alarming rate. The cheap fabric on his pajama pants were starting to darken, and Kyungsoo feared it would seep through to Jongin’s jeans, too.

“Hey, we need to stop — please,” Kyungsoo said. They hit a large bump, and Kyungsoo moaned, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and clinging on even tighter.

“I already turned around, we’re almost back to the academy,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo barely detected the amusement in his voice. He was enjoying this. He had to have been. Just as the thought crossed Kyungsoo’s mind, Jongin wiggled his ass against Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo yelped and jerked forward.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m —”

This was all too much to handle for Kyungsoo and his virginal self. Jongin’s warm ass and Kyungsoo’s dick rubbing up and down against it, over and over and over. His wet and his sticky PJ’s. Kyungsoo could feel his balls tighten up and the flexing of his abs as the tightening sensation continued to well up within him. This was it. He was close. A final bump had Kyungsoo pressing his face against Jongin’s back and moaning loud as he started to cum. He was covered in goosebumps and the cool night air that whipped his skin only seemed to heighten the feeling. 

And it wouldn’t stop. Kyungsoo’s cock spilled endlessly, soaking his underwear and pajamas like they were made out of paper, and even seeping through to Jongin’s jeans. The image of Jongin’s soaked ass flashed through his mind and he came even more.

Jongin ground his ass against Kyungsoo’s crotch again and laughed. Kyungsoo quivered from overstimulation. Any more and he might just fall off. Jongin’s laugh was lost to the wind, and he looked back with a devilish glint to his eye and asked, “You good?”

Kyungsoo was breathless and spent by the time they made it back to the school, but most of all, he was mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even say anything ajsdaksdnaskdaskd writing smut is so awkward my God asjdkasd


End file.
